The End is Just the Beginning
'The End is Just the Beginning '''is the 1st episode of Season 5. Summary Things have changed since the group has grown up a lot and got and learned new stuff: Doc and her dad made a cool new Doc-Mobile, Cubby's becoming more braver than ever, Izzy's learning to become a famous ballet dancer, Skully is staying with Princess Winger on SkyBird Island for a few days, the Dalmatian pups have become a famous music trio and got their own music CD, Spot's becoming quite a famous detective, Prince James has joined a fencing club, Princess Amber has joined an all-girls hair, costume, and makeup club, Capt. Barnacles is planning a wedding for him and Tweak, Peso is learning how to sew, Kwazii's becoming a great badminton champion, Jake who got a new video recording camera, has recorded some great videos and is posting them onto DisneyTube, and Sofia who got a new digital camera, is becoming a great photographer, but even though things have changed a lot, it's just the beginning of new adventures and stories. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii narrating the time passing by in four years since the Disney Junior Club have been growing up and getting or learning new things. Like Doc getting her Doc Mobile built by her and her dad, Cubby becoming more braver even though he still gets a little scared, Izzy joining a ballet class, Skully being on SkyBird Island for a few days, Lucky, Cadpig, and Rolly are becoming a great music trio after having their first music CD out, Prince James being a captain of the fencing club, Princess Amber joining an all-girls hair, makeup, and costume club, Captain Barnacles and Tweak getting married, Peso learning how to sew, him (Kwazii) becoming an expert badminton player, Jake recording videos with his new video camera, and Princess Sofia learning to take pictures with her new digital camera that she got for her birthday, but even though their growing up and that time had flown so fast, the end is just the beginning. At the Octopod's game pod, Kwazii was playing badminton with a new robot that Tweak invented for him, after her and Captain Barnacles' wedding, just to practice his badminton skills. Just then, Peso and Captain Barnacles, and even Kwazii’s sister Ribbon arrive to check on Kwazii to see if he was training for Disney Junior Town's Badminton Competition and they've seen that he is doing really well thanks to Tweak's badminton robot. After hitting so many birdies back at the badminton robot, Kwazii tells it to stop and it stops like he said. Then, Kwazii grabbed him water bottle and towel as Peso said that he is getting better at badminton this year. Kwazii thanked Peso for that compliment and starts wiping the sweat off his forehead while drinking his water. As Kwazii was drinking his water, he begins to wonder how Jake is doing with his new camera. Later, Kwazii calls Jake on his phone and asks him how he is doing. On the other side, Jake says that he's recorded a lot of videos and they're really famous on DisneyTube, a video website that is like YouTube. He even recorded a video of Izzy doing her ballet routine, and best of all, it got a million likes and views! Kwazii replies that's great just as Jake asked him how he is doing on his badminton playing. With a smile, Kwazii replies back that Tweak's badminton robot has him all fired up and ready for Disney Junior Town's Badminton Competition as Jake laughed and says that's great. Then, Jake said goodbye and good luck to Kwazii before hanging up. After the call ended, Kwazii went to his radio to play the Dalmatians' new music CD as he inserted the CD into the radio and hits the play button, which started up the music and Kwazii went to his bed to relax. Meanwhile, in the Enchanted Forest, Sofia was taking great pictures of magical plants and animals with her new camera she got for her birthday. She is going to make one seriously good photographer one day. Just then, Sofia spotted a family of phoenixes resting in a nest there and snaps a picture of them. She looked down at the screen on the back of her camera, and smiled to herself, proud that she took a great photo. At Disney Junior Elementary School, Princess Amber was admiring the wigs and costumes the members of the all-girl hair, costume, and makeup club made, Prince James was encouraging his club members to work on their fencing in the fencing club, and Izzy and some other ballet students were learning pirouettes, twirls, and how to stand on their tippy toes. Izzy was getting the hang of it as she did a graceful spin and then some. Her ballet teacher was very impressed by her students learning so quickly that she calls it a day and all her students went home and said goodbye while Izzy texted in her phone to text her friends. She texted that her ballet teacher is very impressed by her dancing and her friends texted back that she is really getting the hang of it, making Izzy blushed with appreciation. Then, Jake texted back about Kwazii competing at Disney Junior Town’s Badminton Championship coming in four days, and asked Izzy if she is coming to watch. With wide eyes and a smile, Izzy texted back that she is excited to come and watch! She couldn’t wait and is really cheering on Kwazii, who has been practicing for days! After texting her friends, she puts her iDisney phone away and used her pixie dust to fly back to Pirate Island. At Pirate Island, Cubby was watching some great videos that Jake recorded and uploaded to DisneyTube on his laptop just when he heard someone at the door to the hideout knock. Izzy arrives to join Cubby at his bed to watch the videos with him, and says that she is impressed by how Jake is recording some cool videos. He was doing a pretty good job and his videos were getting a lot more views than ever. At Anita and Roger's house, the dalmatian pups, Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and Spot were singing their new song and Roger was recording it. After he was done, he gets a text from Kwazii who asked him if the pups can go and watch his game coming up soon. Roger smiles and texted back that the pups and Spot would love to come and also texts that they are done with the new song they've been working on earlier. Kwazii texted back a thanks and texted that he'll see them later as the pups and Spot went down to get a drink of water. At the park, Doc had her toy friends and her new Doc Mobile was helping her fix more broken toys. After fixing the last toy, her iDisney rings and she sees that she has a text from Sofia, who is asking her if she's going to see Kwazii compete at Disney Junior Town’s Badminton Competition. Smiling, Doc texted back as she was excited to see Kwazii compete as much as her friends were. Meanwhile, back at Pirate Island, Skully had just arrived back from Skybird Island just when he saw his friends getting ready and he asked what they were doing as Jake explains to him that he, Izzy, and Cubby are going to see Kwazii compete in Disney Junior Town’s Badminton Competition, and they suggest that he should come along with them. Skully happily accepts the invite as he and his friends boarded onto Bucky, and they went off to see the competition. At the competition, Kwazii and some other competitors were warming up and practicing their hitting. Kwazii looked around for his friends, and to his satisfaction, he saw Captain Barnacles, Peso, Ribbon, Sofia, and Jake come to him and wish him good luck in competing in the games. With a smile, Kwazii thanks Jake and swings his racket, then twirled it in his paw. Hopefully, that will helped him with his birdie hitting when he walks onto that floor. Jake noticed how nervous Kwazii was so he gives him a nice pat on the shoulder and Ribbon tells him to not worry, then she adds that whether he wins or loses, Kwazii must remember that he was glad to have come to the competition and have fun. That made Kwazii feel better as he thanked his sister just when the announcer sounded that it’s time for the competition to begin. The first round begins with a red haired girl and a brunette girl with the cute pigtails. The first competitor threw the birdie up, then hits it over the net as the second competitor swung her racket and hit the birdie back. Those two were very good and on fire, and that left Kwazii a bit anxious as he watched them from the room. Finally, after the birdie went back and forth from player to player, the red-haired girl sent the birdie flying over the net again, and the brunette missed. The red haired player was onto the next round and the pigtailed girl was out, but she had fun as she and the winner shook hands. Now Kwazii and another player were up. As the player served, the game began and Kwazii quickly hits it over the net, then it flew back at the player who hits it back at him, and the competitors sent the birdie flying back and forth. The sounds of Kwazii's friends cheering gave him all the energy and as he hits the birdie again, the player tried to hit it back only she stumbled and she was out. Now, Kwazii had nineteen more rounds to finish and he'll be at the final one. A montage is scene of Kwazii and some other players in the next rounds. He, along with the other competitors, managed to get passed, while some lost and were out. Finally, after getting through the second round, Kwazii was in the final round of the badminton championship and although he was nervous, he stood poised and ready as he twirled his racket in his paws and tried to look confident just when his rival arrived. Suddenly, Kwazii was beginning to cower and think about running away and forgetting about winning this championship, but he remembered that his friends are watching him, cheering for him, and even encouraging him to stand on his ground and keep playing! He couldn’t run away now! He just couldn’t as the final round begins! Kwazii and his rival were fast and they were hitting the birdie back and forth, back and forth, back and forth, then back again! As Kwazii hit the birdie back, he was running out of breath and he was breathing heavily. His rival was getting tired too, but she hit the birdie back anyway, and it was coming back to him. Kwazii was exhausted that he couldn’t think of moving and hitting the birdie back, but when he heard Jake shout out that he can do it, Kwazii was back in action and as he moved his almost tired feet, he managed to bring his racket up and hit the birdie back to his rival, who tried to hit it back which was at hot speed but she missed it and she saw that the burnt birdie on the ground. Kwazii was the winner! The crowd cheered and Sofia and Jake jumped off the bleachers to run up to their friend and give him a tight but embracing hug, saying that he won and that they knew he could do it! As he was enjoying this moment with his friends, Kwazii grinned and thanked them for their support and for coming to watch him compete. Just then, his rival walked up to Kwazii and his friends, and she told him that he played really well and he wasn't so bad with the racket. Kwazii thanks her just as she held up her hand to his paw for a handshake, then introduces her as Emily, and says good game to him before asking him his name. Looking down at Emily's hand, Kwazii looks back up at her face and a smile spreads through his face as he extends his paw and then shook her hand with his it, introducing his name to her and replying good game to her also. Later, the competitors have received their medals while Kwazii receives a trophy, and his friends joined him to have their picture taken. After the picture was taken, the scene changes to a framed picture of Kwazii holding his trophy proudly while Sofia and Jake had their arms over his shoulders and Captain Barnacles and Peso were looking proud of their friend, hanging on the wall of Kwazii's room. Below the picture, Kwazii was looking up at it, then turns to the viewers to say that he has won the badminton championship, and adds that although things have changed a lot in the years, the end is just the beginning, ending the episode. Characters * Kwazii * Jake * Izzy * Cubby * Skully * Sofia * Amber * James * Doc * Marcus McStuffins * Captain Barnacles * Tweak * Peso * Ribbon * Princess Winger * Lucky * Cadpig * Rolly * Spot * Roger * Anita * Emily Trivia * This episode is marked as the season premiere. * '''Moral: '''Sometimes endings have beginnings. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on all characters Category:Comedy Category:Magic Category:Sports Category:Friendship Category:Episodes focusing on the Dalmatians Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 5 images Category:Octonauts images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Complete episodes Category:Complete Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes with lessons Category:Season Premieres Category:Group images Category:Hugging images Category:Sports images